DPA14
A Novel Test!! (Japanese: 新たなる試練!! A New Test!!) is the fourteenth chapter of the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga. Plot The story picks up from where it left off with Mitsumi battling Jupiter. Jupiter seems to be beat, however Jupiter is able to turn things around by using Mitsumi's past as a member of Team Galactic to put her off balance and shock Jun, she takes this opportunity to use her Tangrowth to hold Jun hostage. She then reports to Cyrus that she has completed her objective, however receives orders to bring Mitsumi back to headquarters. Mitsumi at first refuses, but after she is put on the line to Cyrus, she reluctantly agrees and leaves with Jupiter, leaving Jun alone in the snow. Meanwhile, Hareta arrives in the area, searching for Mitsumi and Jun while Byron and the others search for Team Galactic's base. As he's searching, he comes across a girl dressed rather lightly for the weather, he asks her for directions to the lake and tells her not to catch a cold as he heads off. He arrives at Lake Acuity only to find Jun alone, he asks him if he's ok. Only for Jun to reply that he isn't, he explains the situation to Hareta and Hareta decides that they must go rescue her. Jun says that he'd rather not go though, as a weakling like himself would only slow him down. As Hareta goes off in search again of Team Galactic, he is stopped (with a crane) by the girl he saw earlier, who reveals herself as Candice, Gym Leader of Snowpoint City. She decides to give him a test, to which Hareta replies he doesn't care about. However, Candice insists that unless he is able to pass her test, he won't have the power to defeat Team Galactic. She sends out her Pokémon, Regirock, Regice and Registeel! She tells him that they're all incredibly rare Pokémon, unable to be found in the Sinnoh region. Hareta then agrees to engage her in a Double Battle. Hareta battles hard with Luxio and Riolu against Regirock and Regice, but is seemingly defeated. As Candice declares the match over, Hareta says that it's not over yet, as Lucario emerges from beneath the snow Riolu was buried in! Lucario makes quick work of Regice and strikes Regirock with an "Ultra Light Speed ", winning the match. Hareta explains that ever since Riolu was born, he could hear a 'voice' from it, and that when it evolved, this voice changed into a more powerful one, hence how he knew it wasn't over. Candice is amazed by this and leads Hareta to the Snowpoint Temple, the home of Regigigas! Major events * Mitsumi's past as a member of Team Galactic is brought up and used against her. * Mitsumi is kidnapped by Team Galactic. * After explaining what happened to Hareta, Jun determines that he's too weak and leaves. * Hareta battles with Candice's legendary titans as part of a test, with his Riolu evolving into Lucario. * Candice takes Hareta to the Snowpoint Temple, where he has earned the right to challenge Regigigas. Debuts Humans * Candice Pokémon debuts * (Jupiter's) * * (Jupiter's) * (Candice's) * (Candice's) * (Candice's) * Characters Humans * Hareta * Mitsumi * * Byron (flashback) * Candice * Jupiter Pokémon * ( ) * (Hareta's; evolves) * (Hareta's; newly evolved) * (Mitsumi's) * (Jupiter's) * (Jupiter's) * (Candice's) * (Candice's) * (Candice's) * * Category:Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! chapters it:DPA14 zh:DPA14